


The wear-a-suit-thing

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a Super-SEAL-thing. It’s more a wear-a-suit-and-talk-for-hours-and-hours-thing. A sparkling-wine-and-eat-some-canapés-thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wear-a-suit-thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for word of the day: Superfluous (9/24)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much!

“The Governor called. He’s got a job for me.”

“What is it?”

Steve sighs, leaning back in his office chair. “I’ll need your help, I guess.”

“My help? I’m not good with explosions, grenades and silly Super-SEAL-things.”

“It’s not a Super-SEAL-thing. It’s more a wear-a-suit-and-talk-for-hours-and-hours-thing. A sparkling-wine-and-eat-some-canapés-thing. It’s disgusting and boring and I hate it.”

“Uh, sexy. Not. But I like you wearing a suit, babe. You look damn hot in one.”

“I hate giving presentations in front of half-dead politicians and bored charity ladies.”

“What’s the theme of your presentation?”

“Crime prevention beyond state borders.”

“Easy peasy. Short speech, babe; ‘send all your criminals to Hawaii and I will blow them up before they ever reach the harbor or the airport if they’re trying to leave. Thank you for your attention. Have a nice evening. I now declare this buffet officially open.’ McGarrett leaves the building - over and out.”

“Very funny, Danno. Very funny. Help me, please. I hate this kind of superfluous time waste and I will have it done much faster if you help me.”

“If I help you? You mean if I write it for you and you only have to read from the paper?”

“Uhm…yes. Please?”

“What will you pay me, McGarrett?” Danny gives him a very dirty grin.

“A blowjob?”

“Three.”

“I’ll give you four. Because it’s you.”

“Deal, Steven. And these four blowjobs will be high-class-blowjobs, got me?”

Steve sighs happily while Danny heads to the office door and locks it. 

“I prefer payment in advance, Steve.”

Steve stands up, offering his chair to Danny and kneels down. 

“Wait, babe. I’ve changed my mind. You’ll pay in advance, but at home. Wearing your sexy suit…”

Steve feels an expectant dragging in his guts and grins.


End file.
